Salty Dog InuYashaWind Waker Crossover
by Cyeku Kyudo
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to Hanyou in Hyrule! It's during the Wind Waker obviously, hence the title. (Mild language)
1. Back to the Well

"Your story sounds like a very popular game back in my time, Inu-Yasha." Kagome remarked on his tellings of Hyrule and Link. "It's called _The Legend of Zelda_." "But this wasn't a game!" he sounded a little irritated that Kagome didn't believe his story. "This was _real_! I was fighting monsters of all sorts with Link! I was nearly suffocated by a liquid! I've got scars to prove it! Why don't you believe me!" Kagome and the gang looked taken back at his rather violent temper. "Inu0Yasha, Kagome-sama never said we didn't believe you…" Mirouku tried, as usual, to calm down the hot-tempered hanyou. "You were thinking it! I know you!" Rather unwisely, Shippo began the shout out as well. "You're always so mean to us Inu-Yasha! You're such a baka sometimes! You-" He was interrupted by a flying fruit basket heading toward his face. He managed to dodge, but Inu-Yasha was now even angrier than before. "Fine! I'll just go back seeing as I'm not wanted here!"

As he stormed off, the sky started to grow dark gray and rain fell hard out of the sky. He wanted nothing to do with anybody else back at Kaede's village. He'd just convince Link that nobody cared what he said back home, and that he'd just fight with him 'till the end, dead or alive. The forest seemed unfamiliar at first, but then he remembered it was just to the left-no wait, the right! Great, _nothing_ was going right today. His friends thought he was a lunatic, and even Kagome didn't believe him. Now he was lost, in the rain, soaking wet. But wait a minute! There it was! He finally found the long sought-for Traveler's Stone Well. In an instant, he jumped down the well, leading him back to Hyrule-or so he thought…

Link had just defeated the monster of the Forbidden Woods near the Forest Haven. The Koroks, wood sprites of the Forest Haven, had just finished their ceremony and left to plant trees around the world. He now stood before the Great Deku Tree, ruler of the Forest Haven and father of the Koroks, "Look over there, Link. Tell me what you see." He, commanded Link firmly. Link looked over to the left, as instructed, and saw the remains of an old well. The stones were covered in vines and looked very weather-beaten. "Um, Lord Deku Tree…what's so important about an old _well_?" "That, child, you must find out for yourself. Go over and see." A little hesitant, he walked over to the well and looked down. Then he jumped back and drew is sword. Something was in that well…coming toward him…


	2. The Original Legend

"Link? You here?" the voice came from the bottom of the well. For some odd reason, the voice sounded strangely familiar to Link. Was somebody from back home on Windfall down there? No, nobody he knew back home had that voice. Just then, a hand clutched to the side of the well. The fingernails were long and sharp, like claws. Letting out a small gulp, Link readied himself for whatever came out-but what _did _come out was something _he_ never expected! A white-haired boy dressed in red climbed out the well. He had the brightest yellow eyes and dog-ears instead of human ones.

Inu-Yasha stared at Link for a moment then looked at him awkwardly. "Link?" Link felt his heart leap within him. "You know my name?" Link said hesitantly. "Wait, this ain't right!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed. "You _can't _be Link! The link I knew was _my_ age, taller, and he had a much different outfit! You're just a shrimpy kid!" "Hey, I am _not_ shrimpy! Great Deku Tree, who _is_ this guy!" The Great Deku Tree summoned the two over and began to tell the tale. He obviously knew of the many bits and pieces left out of the original legend of the Hero of Time-the parts that included a white-haired dog-boy from another world that came from an ancient well…

"During his adulthood, many of the fiends that the Hero faced were defeated with helped from a hanyou, a half-dog demon by the name of Inu-Yasha. Before he went to go fight Ganon, the Hero sent Inu-Yasha back home. Obviously, the historians left out Inu-Yasha for this reason…rather foolish I say." Inu-Yasha was outraged. "I risked my ass for an entire week, and just 'cause I had to go home, I'm left out of the legend! What the hell kinda historians do they think they are!" The Great Deku Tree cleared his throat to silence Inu-Yasha, and immediately he quieted down. "This here is the same Inu-Yasha from the original legend. Indeed, it's been centuries since his last appearance, but in his world, it's only been an hour. It's now his duty to help _you _on your quest Link. No matter how much you fight amongst each other, you must work together."

With that, the two heroes began to walk out into the world. But suddenly from out behind them, an arrow flew by. "INU-YASHA! Where do you think you're going!"


End file.
